Crystal Lillian Miller
by Number Ten
Summary: This is my complete Profile for my OC Crystal Miller. It's from my book on Wattpad, which has characters that I've created from different movies, books, and show, but sadly, it can't be done on


_This is My OC profile for Crystal in my Once Upon a Time series_

 **Name** : Crystal Lillian Miller

 **Nicknames** : Cris, (Alisa and her other friends), Crisi (by her family and kids at her daycare), Dearie (by the demonic voice in her head)

 **Sex** : Female

 **Age** : 20

 **Appearance** : Blue eyes (like her mother), brown hair (like her father), dimples (all her own)

 **Love Interest** : Mason Phelps (Fiance)

 **Children** : Twins Lillian Milah Juliette Miller (Phelps) and Leo Charles Malcolm Miller (Phelps)

 **Family** :

Lillian Judith Miller (mother) (deceased)

Rumpelstiltskin/ Mr. Gold (father)

Baelfire (half-brother) (deceased)

Belle French (Step-mother)

Gideon Gold- French (half-brother)

Charles Phelps (Father-in-law) (deceased)

Juliette Phelps (Mother-in-law) (deceased)

 **Surrogate Family** :

Emma Swan (best friend and surrogate sister)

Killian Jones (close friend)

Henry Mills (close friend and surrogate brother)

Regina Mills (confidante)

Snow White (Mary Margret Blanchard) (Surrogate mother)

David Nolan (Prince Charming) (Surrogate father)

Neal Nolan (Surrogate brother)

Robin Hood (deceased/ally)

Roland Hood

Baby Robin Hood

 **Friends/Allies** :

Alisa Reynolds (Best Friend)

Raymond Jacobs

Tiana Anderson

Naveen Horton

Brendan Anderson

Amanda Knowles

Ruby Lucas (confidante)

Granny Lucas

Aurora and Phillip

Archibald Hopper

August Booth

Zelena (Mills) (? not entirely)

 **Enemies** :

Her father (on occasion)

Gideon (when he was the hooded figure)

The Evil Queen half of Regina (nearly killed her unborn children)

The Shadow Clan including;

Filtiarn (Pack leader)

Gonzalo

Eyolf

Drago

Fillin

The Darkness within her

 **Likes** : Casual Magic, Mason, working with kids, swimming, fantasy novels, milk chocolate, belonging to a group, Storybrooke, Adventure, her family, her children, fairy tales, music, theatre, movies

 **Dislikes** : Filtiarn and his pack, the dark side of her powers, seismic explosions, high heels, spiders, the voice in her head, Zelena, her past behaviour, someone assuming the Gold's last name is hers,

 **Darkest Secrets** : Killed her mother with her powers, abused alcohol, and drugs, participated in criminal behaviour, had her powers used to enact a curse.

 **Personality** : Crystal is a complicated person, but is mainly a hero at heart. Many of these characteristics are from the love and devotion she received from her mother growing up.

She's smart, strong-willed and courageous by putting others before herself and willing to do anything to protect her family and friends, including sacrificing herself in order to save those she loves. She is a very loving person, shown through her relationships with Mason, her twins, her father, family, the many residents of Storybrooke and her friends. Her soft spot is for young children, finding her passion by working in various daycares in New York and she finds the need to help them like she did with Brendan. This love followed her into Storybrooke where she quickly bonded with baby Neal and could easily adapt this when she entered motherhood herself. She truly does love her father, stepmother, and half-brother, even going as far to show affection to the man who gave her life. She chooses to focus on the present, to try and make up for the lost time for 20 years and turn over a new leaf. She also attempts to see the good in people and maintain hope, something her mother taught her a long time ago. Additionally, she tries to see the beauty in everything and cherish the simpler moments in life. This can be seen when she uses her magic to play with the stars in the sky and just simply taking the time to see the reflections of light on the wet pavement in the city.

Crystal has an unusual sense of humor, making unusual metaphors or comparisons and being sarcastic when the moment presents itself. She also has a tendency to tease others, often by teleporting various places and sometimes even taunting people before vanishing. It is possible she got this sense of humour from her father, but she mostly does it to lighten the mood or to get others or herself smiling. Although, some people find this annoying when used inappropriately. She tends to be spontaneous and more self-assured, often shown through her use of casual magic to do certain things.

Crystal is a straight shooter who isn't afraid to confront people with the truth, especially when they are being hypocritical and her special vision allows her to see the devious from the true. She never gives up on those she cares about, especially when they are in danger. Her devotion led her to find a temporary cure for Mason and saving him from becoming a complete monster, make sure that Tiana and Naveen got Brendan back, and save her family from the Shadow Clan's clutches.

However, like many people, Crystal harbors a dark side, something she says was influenced heavily by her father passing down his dark magic to her.

Since the day she was born, Crystal has been tormented by voices in her head, ones that tempted her with darkness and for the most part, she's acted on them. She's done things that she is not proud of and is very much haunted by her past. She may have had love and care from her mother, but she certainly didn't return it for a long time. She rebelled in every way imaginable growing up, feeling torn and confused about who she was as a person. She turned to drugs and alcohol, hung out with street gangs, stole things, damaged property and eventually it escalated to murder. Crystal has difficulty keeping her emotions in check, which in turn causes her powers to be extremely unstable. Although she's never fully embraced the path of darkness, she's leaned into and used it multiple times. She's always felt torn between good and evil, struggling to find that balance within herself. The led to the penultimate moment when she lost control of herself and ended up killing her mother in the heat of the moment.

Crystal lives with this regret but uses it to try and better herself. She has a tendency to bury her dark deeds by trying to do good in the world, but she'll still always feel unfulfilled, never being able to forgive herself for what she'd done to the woman who loved her the most.

Because of the conflict within herself, she has a very short temper, often snapping or becoming defensive when something happens. She can also be impulsive in these moments of frustration. Her anger is uncontrolled but often justified, especially when it comes to her father's actions and his deceit as the Dark One. This was shown when she met her father for the first time and she ended up throwing a car at him. Despite trying to love her father and show affection towards, Crystal still blames him for her dark magic and who she became as a person. It was his voice that often convinced her to do wrong, but her father points out that she was the one who acted on them, instead of resisting. She will not let him get away Scott free however, she has a tendency to call her father names, remind him of his betrayal of her mother and that he tried to consume her heart to gain back his power.

Despite all her faults and conflicts, Crystal has proven time and time again that good can still prevail over evil, not letting her past define her and showing that true balance can be struck between two opposing forces as long as two elements are present; love and acceptance.

 **Quotable Sayings** :

(includes quotes from my fanfiction spin-offs)

"My past does not define me, my present doesn't anchor me, but I make my own future."

"Picture Rebecca Black meets that parrot from Aladdin and they team up with Macbeth and Freddy Kruger and they commit mass genocide on my soul." (to Alisa about her recent break-up)

"Stupid Powers" (said on multiple occasions)

"Don't lose hope because when you lose hope, you lose everything," (To Tiana and Henry)

"You troll!" (shouting at her father on multiple occasions)

"I killed my mother!" (a truth she must accept)

"He's as deceptive and as evil as Norman Bates working in a steak knife factory,"(about her father)

"Trusting you is like letting Freddy Krueger give you a back massage" (said to her father).

"Having any type of relationship with you is like playing tee ball with a gasoline-soaked ball, it's dangerous and someone always gets hurt." (said to her father)

"That would be the world's most pissed off snow cone" (To Emma about the ice dragon)

"Because if you don't believe then it won't work. If we didn't believe in magic or anything, where would we be as people?" (to Brendan to connect with him)

"You may put that armour on to protect yourself, but I put it on to protect others from me..." (To Emma about her metaphorical armour).

"Everyday is like a storm inside of me. Two powerful forces within me, fighting for control of my soul. It builds and builds until I can't hold it in anymore and there's only one way to go, and that's out." (Crystal discussing her shock waves)

"It's much easier to reason with the heart than with the head." (After she saved Mason)

 **Powers/Abilities** : Born of love and darkness, Crystal's powers are a mixture of pure light and pure darkness.

 **Energy Manipulation** : Crystal can create, manipulate, and control energy. It is neither pure light nor pure dark energy; it is often purple in colour and ranges from lilac to very dark purple. These colour changes occur due to her range of emotion and temptation of darkness. She can create shields for protection or orbs of power to throw at her enemies.

 **Healing** : Crystal has the ability to heal wounds or ailments of herself and others around her. Her hands glow a lilac colour and it sends a wave of warmth through her body. She discovered this power when she was attacked by the Evil Queen and her body learned to heal in order to protect her unborn children.

 **Shapeshifting/Transfiguration** : Crystal can change the appearance and properties of herself and others. She could turn people into animals, spin straw into gold like her father, or more likely disguise herself if need be. She does not find the need to use this ability very often and mostly uses it casually and for fun like to change her hair or eye colour.

 **Teleportation** : Crystal can move herself and others from place to place without much effort. However, the longer the distance, the more concentration it takes and the worse her accuracy can become. She can disappear and reappear in a cloud of purple smoke or without one at all, and she prefers the stealthier way. However, using this method causes her to appear when she is not always needed. (She blames this on her father teaching it to her). Crystal also prefers to snap her fingers before vanishing, this has no impact on her ability, it's mostly for her own amusement.

 **Conjuration/ Summoning** : Crystal is able to summon objects with the flick of her wrist. It materializes through a cloud of purple smoke. She usually uses this ability casually when she requires something like a bottle for her children, or at one point her apartment furniture, however, she has used this power in times of need, including summoning cloaks and weapons for herself and Henry when they were about to take on the wolf pack.

 **Orb Creation** : An ability that is mostly unique to her, Crystal can create and manipulate orbs of light to her will. They can be used to communicate messages, light up dark areas or detect emotions. These orbs can be as big or as small as she wants them to be, depending on her levels of concentration and sometimes they can even take on aspects of her personality. She discovered its ability to detect emotions when she was babysitting Baby Neal and the light of the orb varied depending on the infant's mood.

 **Energy Detection/ Vision:** An ability that is unique to only to her, Crystal has the special ability to see hearts and the aura of energy around people. Whenever near someone from a magical realm, her vision will blur, the individual's silhouette will glow in various colours depending on the person's personality. She is also able to see the person's heart and this comes in handy because she can see if someone is missing this vital organ. Her vision can also allow her to detect magical energy and is useful when tracking a person.

 **Arcane Knowledge (Light and Dark)** : After taking lessons from her father, Regina and sometimes Emma; Crystal has learned a wide knowledge of spells, potions, and other magical objects, both good and bad. These can include dream catchers, her mother's necklace, and locator spells. She also had a knack for creating them herself, when she made a charm to help Mason fight against the Alpha's control.

 **Dark** : The Yin to her Yang, these are the abilities that Crystal inherited from her father, Rumpelstiltskin.

 **Control and Generation of Darkness** : Because darkness runs in her veins, Crystal is able to create, control and manipulate dark energy. This is one of the abilities she prefers to suppress, but occasionally it has surfaced when she is emotionally unstable and is powerful enough to stop her father on multiple occasions. The first time she discovered this ability was during the fight with her mother. Her anger fueled her darkness and it practically took over her body, causing objects to float and for her vision to be clouded. A voice in her head tempted her with pure power and allowed her to create a weapon out of dark matter. However, her mother's love interfered before she could truly embrace the evil, causing a conflict inside of herself and the two energy exploded outward, destroying her home and unintentionally killing her mother with the weapon she created. After this event, Crystal attempts to suppress this energy at all costs, feeling it is better under control when she is surrounded by love and acceptance. But, occasionally this power will surface when she gives into her negative emotions.

 **Heart Removal** : Her least favourite ability, Crystal is able to remove a person's heart without killing them and use it control the individual or crush it to kill the person. Knowing how her father and Regina were able to do this, Crystal avoids this at all costs. She has only done this action once, to save Mason when he was thrown into uncontrollable anger and was attacking everyone. With his heart blackening, she removed his heart and used the power of love to bring him back. Her reasoning, it is much easier to reason with the heart than the head.

 **Pyrokinesis** : Much like her father, Crystal can create, control and manipulate fire. This can range from simply lighting a candle to making fireballs. She has yet to use this power as there has been no need for it. It is unknown whether she is aware that this ability exists or chooses not to use this ability. (She does use it more often in my spin-off fanfiction)

 **Demonic Voice Temptation/Auditory Detection** : Since the day she was born, Crystal has been tormented by voices in her head. For a long time, she thought she was schizophrenic but soon realized that it was just one voice... the voice of her father. It tempted her with evil and for a long time, she did what it asked. The sinister presence continued to taunt her even after she'd changed her life for the better and tried to ignore it. It often caused conflict in herself and made her angry and frustrated. The voice faded for a long time once she entered Storybrooke and she stopped denying who she was and her powers, accepting herself and her family.

The voices took on a different turn as time passed, often acting as a guide. The young heroine heard new voices that guided her to Storybrooke and the discovery of her true self. It is also likely that the auditory element can be linked to her magic detection. She can hear voices of the past and find objects with magical potential. This is shown when she encounters objects in her father's shop and when she found a place with magical objects that could aid her and Henry in their attempt to rescue their family and friends.

 **Retrocognition and Precognition** : Crystal has the limited ability to see glimpses into the past and future, the latter usually coming in the form of dreams. Her retrocognition often involves a sense of touch with objects, allowing her to see how this thing came to be. It is also linked to the auditory voice detection, her being able to hear the voices of the past and being able to see visions of said events through touch. This power is first revealed when Crystal walks into her father's shop for the first time and touched various objects, giving her glimpses of how the things came to be in his possession. She either does not use this ability very often or chooses to ignore it when it is present, it does, however, have usefulness when she needs it most.

 **Seismic Explosions** : An ability that has haunted Crystal but also makes her effective as a powerful being. Due to being given both light and dark abilities, the daughter of the Dark One is conflicted in every way possible. The combination of two polar opposite sources of powers often leads to energy building up inside of her until there's nowhere to go but outward. The sheer power of these seismic waves varies, depending on Crystal's emotional state and the amount of conflict within herself. However, due to her often being in stressful situations, these waves are very powerful, often causing significant damage to the world around her which can include shattering glass, causing something to explode or even break certain magical barriers. It is unlikely that she has much control over the seismic waves, but it can be suggested that she does have at least some restraint or self-command deep down. Despite objects and sometimes buildings being destroyed in the blast, the people she cares about are often minorly injured or completely unharmed. This is seen after Mason breaks up with her and she destroys half of the aquarium, but the daycare children are okay, when she confronts her father in his shop, almost completely destroying it but leaving Belle untouched, or when confronting the Shadow Clan, taking out the entire pack but leaving the young hostages (the babies) safe and sound.

This ability is something Crystal dreads considering she has very little control and can hurt people. She has yet to learn how to channel it or wield for this ability properly (if it can be used at all), but the Shadow Clan found a use for it, using it to enact a new kind of curse and made sure that it was especially powerful.

 **Trivia** :

Crystal's treasured locket was a gift that her father gave to her mother once they fell in love. He mostly created it using the strongest magic of all and some of the gold that he spun. Its abilities include protecting the wearer's heart from harm. He made the gift to ensure she was protected in case her royal "husband" ever found out about their affair or tried to harm her

Crystal's name means clear, pure, ice or follower of Christ, considered wishful thinking by her mother. She also wears a blue heart necklace to match her namesake.

Lillian Millar spent some time in Wonderland, the estimated time was 10-12 years and was pregnant with her daughter the entire time

Crystal is a horror movie fan but also enjoys movies like Titanic and Breakfast at Tiffany's

Crystal has a full degree in Early Childhood Education

Crystal was once on her college's swim team

Crystal used to volunteer at soup kitchens

The daughter of Rumpelstiltskin isn't above making her father feel guilty about trying to eat her heart. She does it remind him of how dark he can be.

Crystal's favourite colour is purple

Crystal's symbolic armor are jean jackets while Emma's is a red leather jacket.

Crystal's birthday is May 22, 1996

Since cleaning up her life, Crystal has never touched alcohol or smoked and attempts to help others fight such habits

Her favourite meal at Granny's is the bacon cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake

Crystal used to dye her hair and at one point shaved it off completely

 **Biography** :

Daughter of Rumpelstiltskin and Lillian Miller. Possesses light and dark abilities, striking a rare balance between her father's darkness and her mother's love.

Much like the fairy tale, Lillian Miller was forced to spin straw into gold but had help from a sinister imp known as the Dark One. However, instead of him wanting her child, the two fell in love with one another. They began a secret affair, despite Lillian being married to the king of a kingdom.

When her mother, Lillian Miller became pregnant with his child, the Dark One feared he would lose his powers by passing it through the blood. He planned to consume the infant's heart to regain that power. He also feared the prophecy of a boy being his undoing would come true. He attempted to convince his secret lover to give up the baby because the infant would have magic that could endanger all of them. Lillian decided to find a place where magic didn't exist and procured a bean for the trip, wanting to take Rumpel with her. When she overheard his true plan, she screamed at him and threw herself and the unborn baby into the portal.

Lillian and her unborn baby ended up in Wonderland for a long time, approximately 10-20 years (the exact time is not known). Since time was frozen, Lillian remained pregnant and remained a handmaiden for the White Queen during that time. For reasons unclear, Lillian eventually ended up in The Land Without Magic and finally gave birth to her child, having hope that her lover's darkness had not followed them. She named the child Crystal, with the hope of purity and goodness would be inside her daughter.

Crystal, however, was tormented by the darkness of her father, manifesting itself as a wicked voice in her head, for most of her life and often obeyed its demands. She was rebellious, hot-tempered and ended up involved in gang culture, drugs, alcohol, arson, felony and other crimes. Lillian knew that her daughter had not escaped the darkness, but she knew that as long they remained in this land, her dark magic would never manifest.

However, this changed after Emma Swan, the Saviour broke the first curse and her father regained his own magic. For reasons unknown, Crystal's magic began to manifest outside of Storybrooke.

When she was sixteen, Lillian had finally had enough and confronted her daughter about her behaviour. A fight broke out between mother and daughter and things became dangerous when Crystal's powers appeared and she grabbed hold of her mother in anger. The darkness was attempting to coerce her into killing her mother, but something inside of her still was good, likely the light and love Lillian had always provided her daughter with. Crystal couldn't do it and rebelled, causing a seismic explosion when both light and dark magic collided. It destroyed the family's home and Lillian was mortally wounded by some dark weapon that her daughter had unknowingly created. Clinging to her mother, Crystal begged for her to stay, but Lillian passed away in her daughter's arms after telling her little girl that she loved her.

This caused a dramatic shift in Crystal's life. She completely changed her life to honour her mother's memory and always wore a golden heart-shaped locket to remind her of Lillian Miller's love and sacrifice. She went to college, got a job, and even fell in love. The one problem was that she tried to suppress her powers and she'd fight the voice in her head. This caused some destruction and created conflict in the girl's life.

Crystal started dating Mason Phelps, who seemed to understand her the best and made her feel accepted. After fighting and making up, Mason told her that he knew who she really was and that he was from that world too. Confused, Crystal found her mother's diary and learned about who she really was. Confused, the girl was pushed over the edge when Mason abruptly broke up with her and she nearly harmed the children she worked with. The girl ran until she knowingly broke through the barrier of Storybrooke and arrived where she truly belonged.

The girl bonded with the heroes of the town, discovering new aspects of her powers, but was wary of finding her father. When she finally met him, she confronted him and brought all his memories to the surface. Her anger towards him fueled when she attacked with vengeance. She made a big spectacle and seemingly gave into her darkness, but once Mr. Gold/Rumpelstiltskin confessed that he did love her mother, she stopped. It's all she ever needed to hear and to make peace with herself and her father.

Both individuals reluctantly tried to form a relationship, while she experienced some alienation from the heroes of Storybrooke due to her powers. That is until Regina reached out to her and made a connection that the girl could accept. Not long after, Crystal discovered she was pregnant while helping Tiana find her son. Mason eventually revealed himself to be a werewolf of a dark clan of wolves. He'd hidden the secret from her and had broken her heart to protect Crystal. He also could not turn back to human form on his own. The daughter of Rumpelstiltskin was determined to free her boyfriend from the clan's control. With much effort, she succeeded and then helped Tiana and Naveen gain custody of their son again. However, this was not easy as the dark pack of wolves from which Mason had come from, known as the Shadow Clan appeared and attacked them on several occasions.

Once back in Storybrooke, Crystal gave birth to twins, Lily and Leo. The bliss was short-lived when the Shadow Clan attacked Storybrooke. The leader of the pack, Filtiarn forced Mason against his loved ones, but Crystal managed to save him. In retaliation, Filtiarn captured everyone she loved and forced Crystal to release a powerful wave of magic, which was needed to cast a new curse. The pack leader explained that he had taken interest in her powers and used it to his advantage to create a new curse.

Crystal woke up with Storybrooke completely gone and only Henry left because neither was born in The Enchanted Forest or Storybrooke. The two went back to New York and discovered a way of communicating across realms. They found Regina and she explained that every human had been enslaved by the wolf pack and many people were dying as a consequence.

Both Crystal and Henry are now determined to get back to the Enchanted Forest to rescue everyone and break the curse.


End file.
